El amante perfecto
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Vegeta esta muy enamorado de Kakaroto aunque no lo quiera admitir, pero un día de fiesta en la casa de su enemigo decide hacer algo e ir en busca del amante perfecto. Este fanfic tiene mucho yaoi


**El amante perfecto**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son del señor Toriyama, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

Durante muchos años Vegeta estuvo muy confundido por lo que sentía por su peor enemigo Son Goku, o Kakaroto como él lo llamaba pero más que su enemigo en realidad era su mejor amigo, el único que tenía, su compañero de las batallas más épicas de la historia, pero ahora la vida en el planeta estaba en paz y él tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos

Vegeta amaba a Bulma pero su matrimonio estaba muy frio, ella se la pasaba muchas horas en el laboratorio, creando nuevos productos, sacando la familia adelante, pero él era un hombre de peleas, si no luchaba no se sentía feliz y tenía muchos meses sin ver a su rival

Milk organizo en su casa una carne asada e invito a todos sus amigos y familiares, Vegeta fue y también Trunks y Bra, pero Bulma no fue porque tenía mucho trabajo por eso sus hijos estaban decepcionados y Vegeta muy triste, pero el príncipe orgulloso de los Sayajin no lo demostraba así que solo se apartó de la fiesta mientras los demás se divertían

— ¿Dónde está Vegeta? — pregunto Goku preocupado por su amigo porque el sí lo consideraba su mejor amigo, bueno después de Krillin y Piccolo

— Yo lo vi que se alejó papá — respondió Gohan desde la mesa de comida

— Iré a ver que le sucede — dijo Goku y se fue volando siguiendo el ki de Vegeta hasta que lo encontró cerca de un rio

El príncipe se estaba quitando la ropa para poderse bañar, porque el agua siempre lo relajaba y le ayudaba a pensar mejor sobre todo y ahora estaba confundido porque ver a Goku otra vez lo puso muy nervioso

Goku vio a Vegeta desvestirse y se sonrojo porque el príncipe de los Sayajin tenía muy buen cuerpo, Goku nunca se había sentido así por ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera por su esposa aunque quería mucho a Milk y era el amor de su vida, pero esto se sentía diferente porque solo podía ver el cuerpo perfecto de Vegeta

Vegeta se metió a bañar sin darse cuenta que alguien lo miraba y Goku se quedó ahí viendo un buen de rato, estaba muy nervioso y le dio miedo que Vegeta se diera cuenta o lo fulminaría pero no le importo mucho porque ahí se quedó viendo. Luego de un buen rato Vegeta salió del agua y se dio cuenta que alguien lo veía

— ¿Quién está ahí? — pregunto enojado

— Perdóname Vegeta, no quise hacerlo — dijo Goku sonrojado, disculpándose

— Así que me espiabas

— No no no, yo te lo juro que no Vegeta — Goku cada vez más rojo y Vegeta se acercó al peligrosamente

— Confiésalo Kakaroto

— Está bien, lo confieso, pero es que tu cuerpo es muy bueno — confesó Goku avergonzado y eso hizo muy feliz a Vegeta — Creo que me gustas Vegeta

— Y tú me gustas a mí — dijo emocionado y se acercó, lo abrazo del cuello y le dio un beso, Goku se asustó pero solo unos segundos porque después se abrazó a Vegeta y lo beso también

— Vegeta esto no está bien — dijo Goku avergonzado

— Claro que está bien ¿no te gusto?

— Si me gusto, besas muy bien

— Entonces quítate la ropa — dijo Vegeta y Goku obedeció sin decir nada. Vegeta vio el cuerpo de Goku y se excito

Ahora los dos estaban desnudos

— Mira lo que hiciste — dijo Vegeta sonriente, Goku miro hacia abajo y vio su miembro excitado, se preocupó por su amigo — Tendrás que hacerte cargo

— Si Vegeta — Goku muy obediente se acercó a Vegeta y se puso de rodillas frente a él, se lo agarro y lo metió a su boca para chuparlo

— Lo haces muy bien — dijo Vegeta con voz de pervertido — Mas fuerte — agarro los cabellos de Goku y le movió la cabeza para que lo chupara más de prisa

Goku no podía ni hablar con el pene en su boca y lo hizo más fuerte hasta satisfacer todo a Vegeta y él le lleno la boca con su semen, Goku lo trago todo y le sonrió y se levantó del suelo

— Ahora meterás el tuyo en mi — explico Vegeta

— Si lo hare — Goku agarro a Vegeta de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para agacharlo y metérselo. Vegeta grito cuando la sintió dentro pero luego sonrió, es que Goku lo tenía muy grande

— ¿Así Vegeta? — pregunto Goku mientras lo penetraba, abalanzándose con fuerza y escuchándolo gritar de placer como un loco

— No, más fuerte Kakaroto, más fuerte — suplico muerto de placer y Goku obedeció

— Se siente muy bien Vegeta, creo que me voy a correr — dijo Goku cada vez más loco, dándole con más fuerza, hasta que los dos gritaron y se corrieron al mismo tiempo

— Cielos, eres excelente Goku — dijo Vegeta y los dos cayeron al pasto respirando rápido

— Eso fue muy extraño, yo solo lo he hecho con Milk, fue muy diferente — confesó confundido pero Vegeta se rio y luego se abrazó a Goku

— Podrás hacerlo conmigo siempre que quieras

— ¿De verdad? Eso me encantaría — dijo con inocencia y Vegeta sonrió con maldad, tendría el cuerpo de Kakaroto siempre que quisiera y no tenía que decir que estaba enamorado de él

Se pusieron la ropa y regresaron a la fiesta, pero nadie sospecho nunca lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos ni que volvería a suceder durante muchas veces más

Vegeta regreso a Corporación Capsula solo, sus hijos se quedaron en casa de Milk y Kakaroto. Bulma estaba en su laboratorio haciendo unas mezclas, Vegeta se acercó y la beso en la mejilla

— Volviste pronto

— Sí, se puso aburrida la fiesta

— Perdóname

— ¿Por qué?

— Por no estar contigo y estar trabajando tanto, pero te agradezco que seas tan comprensivo conmigo — sonrió contenta y le dio un beso en los labios — Prometo que un día de estos tendremos el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas, perdón porque casi no lo hacemos

— No te preocupes — sonrió Vegeta — No es algo indispensable y yo puedo esperar, tu haz tus cosas — dijo malévolamente y Bulma sonrió

— Gracias, eres el mejor esposo, tan comprensivo — dijo contenta y se fue canturreando una canción, Vegeta sonrió con maldad

— Gracias a ti mi Bulma, tendré los mejores sexos de mi vida aunque no estés tu ahí — se rió fuerte y muy emocionado, Kakaroto sería el amante perfecto

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer y dejen comentarios, espero no haya quedado muy cochino el lemon**


End file.
